staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (136) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (179) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.45 Kochać dziecko - program poradnikowy 11.10 Miro (1) - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 11.35 U siebie: Święta Góra Łemków - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (271) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Futuryści, formiści, nowa sztuka (2) - serial dok. 13.40 Krzyżowa droga do wolności - film dok. 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (36)-kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Cyberjazda - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Euroexpress 15.40 Niewidzialni (5/13) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (273) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (996) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Palce lizać (4/7): Ojciec - serial obycz., Polska 18.55 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia: Jack i Sarah - film obycz., W. Bryt. 22.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.10 Debata - program publicystyczny 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.40 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0.45 Filmowe zbliżenia: Za otrzymaną łaskę - film obycz. 2.40 Mój ślad (powt.) 2.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (52): Między niebem a ziemią - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Celino Bleiweiss, wyk. Harald Krassnitzer, Enzi Fuchs, Manuel Guggenberger, Walther Reyer (47 min) 09.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.15 Złote marzenia (86,87) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (101 min) 12.05 Shirley Maclaine - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Graj piękny Cyganie - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów (stereo) 14.05 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (19) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 14.55 W labiryncie (28/120): Kto zdał egzamin - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (37) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Dan Attias, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Polaków portret własny: Eutanazja - za czy przeciw? - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Chopin inaczej - program muzyczny (stereo) 20.00 Ekspres reporterów - magazyn 20.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Chelsea Londyn - Feyenoord Rotterdam przerwie meczu: Panorama 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Sport telegram 23.10 Dwójkomania 23.15 Mroczne sekrety C.I.A. (1/3): Bractwo - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 00.10 Wesele grabarza (The Undertaker's Wedding) - komedia, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Adrien Brody, Holly Gagnier, Jeff Wincott, Kari Wuhrer (86 min) 01.35 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Gadułki - program dla dzieci 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 17.30 Rozmowy kresowe - program publicystyczny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Domator - program poradnikowy 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Zapraszam - talk show 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Kwadrans z...: Zbigniew Jankowski 15.50 Kręgi tajemnic - reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Regiony - program publicystyczny 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (63) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (112) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (141) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (59) - selial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Karolina w mieście (3) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Renegat (69) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 F/X (32) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.25 Disco Relax 13.25 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Link Joumal- magazyn mody 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (38) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Po prostu miłość (126) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.50 Powrót Supermana (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.40 Herkules (74) - serial przygodowy, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Paloma (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.50 Real TV 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.05 Przyjaciele (55) - serial komediowy, USA 22.35 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Świat według Kiepskich (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.45 Super Express TV 0.00 W kręgu zła - film sensacyjny, Francja 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Komandosi 13.25 Automaniak 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Kręć z nami 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Rosalinda - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 21.30 Melrose Place - serial 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Spotkania z Panią Domu - magazyn 24.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Drew Carey show - serial 1.00 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 06.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick (62) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (63) - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (12) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (62) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.05 Manuela (23) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (63) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (63) - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (24) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (13) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.35 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (63) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia (Tres Veces Sofia) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties 20.00 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliott, Paul Sorvino, Dan Lauria (100 min) 21.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.45 Porwany dla okupu - film fabularny 00.15 Striptizerki - serial 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 07.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (48) - serial animowany, USA 1987 09.00 Znak Zorro (60) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (121) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (122) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (68) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (105) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (105) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (106) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (106) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (46) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (13) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (109) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Podwójna gra (Cover Up) (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Anthony Hamilton, Jennifer O'Neill, Richard Anderson, Jon-Erik Hexum (50 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz półfinałowy 22.40 Krew za krew (Midnight Man) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. John Weidner, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, James Lew, Sorn Mako, Eric Pierpoint (87 min) 00.15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.15 Piosenka na życzenie 02.15 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.10 Perła - telenowela 6.55 Sunset Beach - serial 7.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 8.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker 9.00 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 9.50 Seaquest - serial 10.40 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 Seaquest - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Zły glina - film sens. USA (1996) 21.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 0.10 Święty - serial 1.00 Zły glina - film sens. USA 2.40 Zoom 3.05 Sexplozja 3.20 W krzywym zwierciadle - thriller USA (1992) 4.50 Teledyski TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Zabawa w telewizję - program dla dzieci 09.55 Jan Serce (4/10): Pieszczoty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Ewa Szykulska, Wiesław Michnikowski (59 min) (powt.) 10.55 Dalecy bliscy (powt.) 11.25 Poczet Regionów Polski: Kujawsko-pomorskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Misterium światła - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 12.45 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczymy się polskiego (12): Witamy w Warszawie 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - program dla młodzieży otyłej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Zabawa w telewizję - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad: Wiesław Chrzanowski 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Sukces (3/9): Łatwy kraj - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (52 min) 20.50 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Sukienki Miry - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej 21.40 Motlowe marynarki - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej 22.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 22.30 Z miast i miasteczek: W królewskim grodzie - Starogard Gdański - reportaż Mirosława Nowaka 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (267) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Sukces (3/9): Łatwy kraj - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (52 min) (powt.) 02.50 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Sukienki Miry - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej (powt.) 03.40 Motlowe marynarki - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (powt.) 04.05 Mój ślad: Wiesław Chrzanowski (powt.) 04.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram 04.45 Z miast i miasteczek: W królewskim grodzie - Starogard Gdański - reportaż (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Swaty (The Matchmaker) - komedia obyczajowa, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Janeane Garofalo, David O'Hara, Milo O'Shea, Jay O. Sanders (93 min) 10.00 (K) Lekcja przetrwania (The Edge) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Alec Baldwin, Elle Macpherson, Harold Perrineau (113 min) 11.55 (K) Ścigany inaczej (The Wrong Guy) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Steinberg, wyk. Dave Foley, Jennifer Tilly, David Higgins, Colm Feore (92 min) 13.30 (K) W krainie pingwinów - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Kot w butach (Puss n' Boots) - film dla dzieci, USA 1998, reż. Eugene marner, wyk. Christopher Walken, Jason Connery, Yossi Garber (96 min) 16.40 (K) Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Ethan Hawke, Robert De Niro, Chris Cooper (107 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Ostatni bohater (One Man's Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Tom Berenger, Joaquim de Almeida, Daniela Romo, Mark Moses (118 min) 22.00 (K) Bob i Margaret - serial animowany 22.25 (K) Superdeser: Kronika wojny na Lodoss - serial animowany 22.50 (K) Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa (The Last Temptation of Christ) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Willen Dafoe, Harvey Keitel, Barbara Hershey (156 min) 01.30 (K) Artyści i modelki (Artist and Models) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Frank Tashlin, wyk. Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Shirley MacLaine, Anita Ekberg (104 min) 03.15 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 2 (Universal Soldier II. Brothers in Arms) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeffrey Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Andrew Jackson, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey (89 min) 04.45 (K) Tekwar - Wojna z władcami Teku (Tekwar - 'Tekwar') - film SF, USA 1994, reż. William Shatner, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (88 min) 06.16 (K) Sto lat kina: Portret rodzinny - film dokumentalny Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.25 Kanion bezprawia (The Sundowners) - western, USA 1950, reż. George Templeton, wyk. Robert Preston, Cathy Downs, Robert Sterling, John Barrymore (83 min) 10.50 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.40 Miasto zwane piekłem (A Town Called Hell) - western, W. Bryt./Hiszpania 1971, reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Robert Shaw, Telly Savalas, Stella Stevens, Martin Landau (95 min) 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.10 Trans (Mesmerized) - melodramat, Australia/N. Zelandia/W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Dan Shor (88 min) 15.40 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 19.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.20 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 22.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.15 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Jeff Griggs, Lesli Kay Sterling, Gail Harris, Amy Weber (89 min) 00.40 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.05 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Kayah 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Soularium - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 11.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.50 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 14.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 16.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.50 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 18.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.30 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 23.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 23.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.10 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (2/13): Jak narodził się jazz 07.30 Wojna w przestworzach (12/13): Myśliwce 08.25 Ostatnia wyprawa psów husky 09.20 W pracy 10.15 Święte wody 10.45 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (3/4): Pamiętny mecz 11.35 Królowie na ziarnku grochu 12.30 Wiek XX (3/13): Obsesje 13.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (43) 14.15 Podziemna świątynia komunizmu 15.10 Wiseman USA 16.05 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze 16.55 Dzień na wyścigach 17.15 Skateboard 18.00 Wielkie wystawy: Symbolizm w Europie 18.30 Sternburg - wojna o piwo 19.35 Xingu, ciało i duchy 20.30 Wietnam - obrazy z przeszłości 21.30 Leonard Bernstein - refleksje 22.25 Los chińskich sierot 23.20 Świerszcz z paryskiego metra 23.50 Wschód w oczach zachodu (3-ost.): Demokratyzacja Chin 00.30 Dziedzictwo Wikingów Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Dwa światy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: W moim domu 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Studio sport 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Belcanto - serial 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 Magazyn regionalny 16.00 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 16.45 Klip Art 17.10 Szkoła od nowa - program edukacyjny 17.30 Impresje 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Budżet domowy 18.35 Własne M - magazyn 18.50 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Program na czwartek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 Siódemka na gorąco 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Reportaż 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Magazyn morski 16.45 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Drogi do Szczecina 17.30 Artwizje 17.45 Zaczarowana dorożka 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.50 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.15 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 15.30 Lis Leon - serial animowany 16.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Znane i nieznane: Pałacyk Hetmana 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Fakty flash 17.35 Prowokator 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Wkręt 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Bajki pana Bałagana - serial animowany 19.55 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 1000 lat 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Studio sport 23.40 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 12.10 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Amerykańska muzyka - program muzyczny 14.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 W poszukiwaniu wiecznego spokoju - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 16.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Zoolife - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 17.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 18.05 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.30 Magazyn medyczny 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Goonies - film SF, USA 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Peggy Su! - komedia, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Francis-Ann Solomon, wyk. Glen Goei, Bert Kwouk, Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan (100 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na czwartek 00.05 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 50 milionów przyjaciół - program przyrodniczy 08.25 Południowiec - dramat obyczajowy 10.00 Magazyn wędkarski 10.15 Między nami smakoszami - program kulinarny 10.40 Nasze bociany - film przyrodniczy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 12.30 Magiczna Italia - serial krajoznawczy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, To dopiero kaczątko - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Czas na sport - program sportowy 17.10 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Tu spał kaczor Duffy - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 23.30 Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 08.45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Z prawa i z lewa - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 20.00 Zły glina (Dog Watch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Langley, wyk. Sam Elliott, Paul Sorvino, Dan Lauria (100 min) 21.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Porwany dla okupu - film fabularny 00.15 Informacje TV-51 00.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Eurogol - magazyn piłkarski 10.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska Boardercrossowe w Sölden - finały BX (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Swatch Wave w Dubaju (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Jeździectwo: Zawody PŚ w Waszyngtonie i Toronto (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) Żeglarstwo: MŚ w klasie Maxi One Design (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze 17.30 Automobilizm: Zawody Monster Madness w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 (P) Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: MŚ '99 ATP w Hanowerze 21.30 (P) Podnoszenie ciężarów: MŚ w Atenach (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.30 (P) Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 00.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Żeglarstwo: MŚ w klasie Maxi One Design (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Gdyby zwierzęta umiały mówić - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Moje marzenie, firma - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Sahara Zachodnia - czterdziestoletni konflikt - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.45 Stulecie w obrazach: Zamach na Kennedy'ego w zdjęciach Jamesa Altgensa - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.55 Musica - Carl Maria von Weber - koncert, nagranie z Staatsoper w Hamburgu 00.25 Pewnej środy w Weimarze - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 01.55 W drogę, do Timbuktu! - film dokumentalny (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Północna Floryda - film dokumentalny 06.30 Fallerowie - film dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Reportaż N3 (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Melchiorowie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 12.00 Beckmann - talk show 12.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn niemieckich przebojów - hity i nowości 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pinokio - serial animowany 14.30 Safari - serial dla dzieci, Słowacja 1986 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Pryzmat - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 N3 świat zwierząt: Raj zwierząt na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku - film dokumentalny 21.00 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 N3 świat: Oblicza Azji - magazyn podróżniczy 22.15 Ojciec mimo woli - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 23.05 Napoleon i Niemcy (1) - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Spojrzenia wstecz: 190 lat temu: wycieczka po Odrze braci Josepha i Wilhelma von Eichendorff - film dokumentalny 00.05 Sklep muzyczny - magazyn muzyczny 00.50 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 02.05 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.20 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.05 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.35 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.05 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.35 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.05 Telegra Pro 7 05.20 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 (powt.) 08.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 08.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.15 Joe Dancer 3 (The Big Trade) - film kryminalny, USA 1982, reż. Reza S. Badiyi, wyk. Robert Blake, Kenneth McMillan, Joel Bailey, William Prince (86 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Diablica (She-Devil) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Meryl Streep, Roseanne Barr, Ed Begley Jr., Linda Hunt (99 min) 22.15 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.05 Porachunki (Scoring) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Paul Thomas, wyk. Doug Jeffrey, Michele Brin, Wendy Hamilton, Monique Parent (104 min) 01.00 Udar słoneczny (Sunstroke) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Stephen Meadows, Steve Railsback, Ray Wise (92 min) 02.40 Spenser: For Hire - serial kryminalny, USA 1985 03.30 Noc w Berlinie - życie w ciemnościach - reportaż ProSieben (powt.) 03.55 History (powt.) 04.20 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Obiecaj mi, że niebo istnieje (Versprich mir dass es den Himmelgibt) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Martin Enlen, wyk. Sandra Speichert, Mehmet Kurtulus, Sonsee Ahray, Boris Aljinovic (90 min) 22.10 Stern TV - magazyn informacyjny 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.25 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.15 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny (powt.) 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Anna Maria idzie własną drogą - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 21.15 Byk z Tölz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 George & Leo - serial komediowy, USA 1997 00.45 Ścigany - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 (powt.) 01.35 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.25 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.15 Ricky! (powt.) 04.05 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn społeczny 10.30 Weimarski dziennik: Kicz, sztuka i komercja - film dokumentalny 11.05 Vis a vis - magazyn publicystyczny 12.05 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 12.35 37 stopni: Do późna w nocy - film dokumentalny 13.05 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 13.35 LiteraTour de Suisse: Daniel de Roulet - film dokumentalny 13.45 Parada przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 KARACHO on tour - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 COM.P@SS - magazyn komputerowy 15.35 PuR - magazyn dla dzieci 16.00 Dom starców maszynką do robienia pieniędzy - film dokumentalny 16.30 Życie zwierząt (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 W drodze - magazyn podróżniczy 17.30 Odszukane w Austrii - program krajoznawczy 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Anna Felder (*1937) - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Prawne absurdy - reportaże z sal sądowych 20.45 Konflikt: Düsseldorf - magazyn reporterów 21.15 Noc lisa - film dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Jenseits der Brandung - film obyczajowy, Niem./Franc. 1994, reż. Peter Patzak, wyk. Thomas Kretschmann, Maria de Medeiros, Claudia Michelsen, Juraj Kukura (88 min) 23.55 Nie wiem, do kogo należę - film dokumentalny 00.40 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.45 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.50 Vis a vis - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 02.50 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.15 Konflikt: Düsseldorf - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 03.45 Prawne absurdy - reportaże z sal sądowych (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Wowser - serial animowany 08.25 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.55 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Alles Nichts Oder?! - program rozrywkowy 10.35 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.20 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.15 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.30 Kangoo - serial animowany 15.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.25 Bionic Six - serial animowany 16.55 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.20 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Od dziewiątej do piątej (Nine to Five) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Jane Fonda, Lily Tomlin, Dolly Parton, Dabney Coleman (105 min) 22.15 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 00.00 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.20 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.20 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.50 Kulinarne podróże - magazyn 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Kulinarne podróże - magazyn 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 20.15 Paparazzi - komedia, Francja 1998, reż. Alain Berberian, wyk. Vincent Lindon, Patrick Timsit, Isabelle Adjani, Carla Bruni (105 min) 22.20 Duch (Poltergeist: The Legacy) - serial SF, USA 1996/99 23.15 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00.30 Wiadomości 00.40 First Wave - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998/99 (powt.) 01.35 Pretender - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 02.35 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 03.50 Yuma - western, USA 1970, reż. Ted Post, wyk. Clint Walker, Barry Sullivan, Edgar Buchanan, Kathryn Hays (70 min) 05.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Analiza matematyczna - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 USA - program edukacyjny 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia - magazyn (powt.) 11.55 Z.E.N. - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Podróże po świecie: Piękna, mściciel i samotny - moja Korsyka - film dokumentalny 13.55 Z.E.N. - magazyn dokumentalny 14.00 Programy dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Senegal - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W każdą środę - talk show 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Bulwar Europa - magazyn informacyjny 22.30 Starzy jak wiek: Maria Tönnishoff i Else Wind - film dokumentalny 23.00 Kolorowy film pełen szcześcia - film dokumentalny 23.45 Accattone - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Franco Citti, Silvana Corsini, Franca Pasut, Paola Guidi (111 min) 01.35 Stratedzy przestworzy - film dokumentalny 02.00 Programy regionalne Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Małżeństwa przed sądem - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Nierozłączni - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 13.45 Tenis ziemny: MŚ w Hanowerze 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 17.55 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 18.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Historie z życia wzięte - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Andre Rieu - święto tysiąclecia - program muzyczny 21.00 Przygoda z naturą - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.25 Znaczek D - magazyn poradnikowy 23.10 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.10 Wiadomości 00.25 Tenis ziemny: MŚ w Hanowerze 00.40 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 01.40 Katinka - dramat obyczajowy, Dania/Szwec. 1987, reż. Max von Sydow, wyk. Tammi Oest, Kurt Ravn, Ole Ernst, Tine Miehe-Renard (87 min) 03.10 SOKO 5113 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 03.55 Wiadomości 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.45 Ryzyko (powt.) VIVA 2 06.00 Dzień z zespołem Die Ârzte: Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon - Dzień z zespołem Die Ârzte 16.00 Najlepsze płyty (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - Dzień z zespołem Die Ârzte 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka: Dzień z zespołem Die Ârzte 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - Dzień z zespołem Die Ârzte 23.00 Dwójka 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Kulisy teledysku - program muzyczny (Garbage) 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W osiem dni dookoła Australii 07.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Hieny są fajne 07.55 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Los Angeles 08.25 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Półwysep Kalifornijski 08.50 (P) Lassie: Nowy pies w mieście 09.20 (P) Lassie: Pierzaści przyjaciele 09.45 (P) Opowieści z zoo 10.40 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Kimberly - kraina Wandinja 13.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 15.00 (P) Dobry pies!: Podstawy szkolenia 15.30 (P) Dobry pies!: Nauka chodzenia na smyczy 16.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Prawnik kontra strusia ferma 16.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Ucieczka konia 17.00 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy North Cascades 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Alaska 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta Gór Ksieżycowych: Ostatnie goryle 21.00 (P) Małpi świat 22.00 (P) Instynkt zabójcy (1) 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.30 (P) Szkoła weterynaryjna 01.00 Zakończenie programu